And the Living Is Easy
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Klaine Summer Fic. Kurt is accompanying Blaine, his sisters, and his Nana to New Orleans in mid July. Follows after "I Like You"  dont need to read ILY first, but you should anyways . Fluff/Music/Smut. Just a short interlude before ILY sequel.
1. Arriving at the Big Easy

**AN: It's a Klaine summer fic. Kurt is invited along on Blaine's family vacation to New Orleans before they both head to McKinley in the fall. Takes place after "I Like You" (no need to read ILY prior, but it might help understand the references). I have never been to New Orleans but i researched a lot about it. Any resturants/landmarks/clubs/etc. are either real places or based off of real places. This will only be a few chapters long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine. Any real life places are not mine either, everything else... all me, babies!**

* * *

><p>"Babe, you need to relax." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's reassuringly.<p>

"I don't understand, how do you do this all the time? This is terrible!" The plane had been experiencing turbulence for the past twenty minutes. To say that it made Kurt nervous would be an understatement. However, Blaine couldn't blame him; this was his first time on an airplane.

"Just 20 more minutes, then we'll land and you'll feel much better, trust me." Kurt nodded slowly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Across the aisle, Katie and Anna sat on either side of their Nana. On Blaine's left was a wannabe hipster, with a bad case of cliché-itis. When Kurt first saw him he couldn't help but make a comment on how 'mainstream' it is to be hipster these days. Blaine laughed and playfully warned him to be careful because he might get the stranger's clove smoke puffed in his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the Louis Armstrong International Airport in beautiful New Orleans, Louisiana. The temperature is 87 degrees Fahrenheit. Clear skies. I'd like to thank you for flying with us and hope to see you all again soon." The pilot's raspy voice crackled over the PA system. Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's head.

"Babe, we're here." Blaine lightly shook Kurt, who had just began to doze off. They filed out of the plane. Once safely inside the airport, Kurt let out air that he'd been holding in since they took off. "Welcome to N'Awlins, baby!" Blaine said trying to imitated the local dialect.

"Shh, all I want right now is to get as far away from airplanes as possible. Can we just get the girls and go?" Kurt really hated flying. It was his first time on a plane, but he hated every last second of it. They walked away from the terminal and met up with Nana, Anna, and Katie. As the group walked to the baggage claim, Blaine was getting restless with excitement.

"Kurt, we're here! In New Orleans! Together!" He grabbed Kurt's face and planted a rough kiss on him. Kurt pushed him away and darted his eyes around at the surrounding public. No one seemed disgusted or really even paying attention. With a slight smile, he leaned back in and gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. "See, we're not in Ohio anymore! Granted Luisiana isn't the most liberal place in the world, but New Orleans is so carefree. Either people are indifferent or supportive." Blaine then leaned in so only Kurt could here, "Maybe we'll sneak into a few gay clubs too. Then there will be nothing we can't do in public!"

Kurt blushed and playfully pushed him back. They had been sexually active for about a month, and even still, they had only done it a handful of times. Between Blaine's sisters and Kurt's overly protective father, they barely had time alone. Kurt wasn't sure about this trip either. They were staying in a townhouse suite. Nana was staying in the master bedroom, the girls in their own room, and Blaine and Kurt in the third room. It's not that Kurt didn't want to enjoy every last inch of Blaine, it's just that the thought of a 7 year old and 13, oh wait she's 14 now, year old sleeping right across the hall made him a little nervous. If there was something Kurt learned about himself, it was that he could not be quiet if his life depended on it. And that would be a problem given their tight quarters.

Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt. They best part about the middle of summer heat was that Kurt was less covered up. He wore thin, tight t-shirts, the occasional board shorts, and once he even saw him in swim trunks. Granted, he's seen Kurt completely naked, but something about him teasingly showing bits of skin in public, made it near impossible for Blaine to look at anything else. They gathered their bags. One each for Anna, Blaine, and Nana. Blaine laughed as he watched Katie and Kurt struggle with their three suitcases each. Blaine grabbed one of the largest from Kurt and a smaller one from Katie. "Sorry. Boyfriend gets priority." He said when she complained. She huffed and marched forward towards the cabs and shuttles.

The townhouse was gorgeous. Turns out Blaine and Kurt's room was nowhere near Katie and Anna's or Nana's. They were separated from the women by a kitchen, bathroom and common area. Blaine gave Kurt a knowing smirk when they discovered this. After a significant amount of time to unpack and change out of their traveling attire, they all gathered in the common room to discuss plans for the rest of the night. They settled on dinner at Galvez Restaurant and then heading back to the suite for a movie and an early night. Everyone was tired from the plane ride.

The restaurant was beautiful. Kurt was ecstatic when he got to order his food in Creole. He had learned a bit of the language before the trip. He already mastered French, which served as a great introductory to Creole. When they returned, they kept up with the theme and watched The Princess and the Frog. After some goodnights and Kurt reading a bedtime story to Anna, everyone went to bed.

"Mèsi poutèt ou, Blaine. I am having an amazing time already." Kurt whispered to Blaine as he crawled into bed.

"mmm, what does that mean?" Blaine nuzzled underneath Kurt's arm, cuddling up against his side.

"It means thank you. It's one of the phases I learned. Along with 'Mwen renmen ou'." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"I think I know what that one means. I love you too, Kurtsie." Kurt could feel Blaine smirk against his side. "I should have learned some Creole or French, or something. I guess I'll just have to woo you in a language I do know."

"Honey, you already wooed me in English!" Kurt let out a small chuckle, his hand absent mindedly playing with Blaine's curls.

"No, I mean, Italian." Kurt looked at him confused. "I'm kinda fluent… I learned it when my parents first took us to Italy a few years ago, before I came out. After I did, my dad refused to take us to Europe, convinced it made me gay." Blaine let out a laugh, but was obviously tense. Kurt just pulled him in closer. "but I really liked the language, so I kept teaching it to myself. I'm surprised you never heard it."

"Can I right now?"

"siete la parte più bella della mia vita e mi piace tutto di te." Blaine said effortlessly as his fingers traced patterns along Kurt's torso.

"hmm, well, 'bella' means beautiful and 'vita' means life, and I assume it's about me. What does it mean?"

"Basically that you make my life beautiful and I love you." Blaine said, beaming.

"I think I like you speaking Italian! It's really sexy!" Kurt leaned his neck down and captured Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"Is that so? Poi, il mio amore, ti piacerebbe fare sesso?" Blaine didn't give Kurt a chance to ask for the translation. He lifted his leg over Kurt's hips, straddling the taller boy, and crashed their lips together.

Pulling back slightly, Kurt met Blaine's eyes. "I think in any language I am fully aware of what you asked for, and I must say that it is very undapper of you, sir!" he joked.

"I can't help it." Blaine said kissing along Kurt's jaw, "I've been wanting to touch you since we picked you up this morning. God, you look so amazing. If it weren't for my family being there, I probably would have done a whole lot more than kiss you in the airport!" Blaine made his way down Kurt's neck.

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. Knowing full well he would never be able to stay quiet, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and flipped them over. With a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead, he said, "As much as I would love to continue this, I am thoroughly exhausted from the trip. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow." He then rolled off of Blaine and pulled him back into their previous cuddling position.

"Fine," Blaine said with a sigh, "I'll just have to fuck you in my sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? what do you think? Chapter two will have smut (just a heads up)! I am sorry if my Creole and Italian are waaaaay off, i know nothing of either language and i used Google Translate. Also, once this is finished, i will be working on the sequel to "I Like You". It will be Kurt and Blaine's senior year (i don't care if Blaine ends up being younger in the show or not, i made them the same grade) at McKinley. The fic has yet to be named. Any Title ideas for the sequel?<strong>


	2. This Changes Things

**AN: Ok on an unrelated topic, My fic "I Like You" is getting close to 50,000 hits! Help me reach that milestone! Read it, share it with your friends, blog it. Also my fic "Phantom Lover" has potential to reach 5,000 hits. If i get these milestones, i will record a video with me doing whatever it is you, my awesome readers, want me to do (with in reason and not breaking the law)! **

**Now, in terms of the story, i split this chapter in half so i could add in a new piece of plot for the next chapter. enjoy. I own nothing Glee related.**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's stomach. His hands massaging his thighs. Slowly, Kurt brought his hands higher. He lightly teased at Blaine's entrance with a long, slender finger. Blaine begged Kurt. He needed to feel him inside of him. Blaine moaned low and deep as Kurt pressed into him. At a steady and gentle pace, he pumped his finger in and out of Blaine, adding another after a minute. Blaine grinded against Kurt's fingers. Moaning and writhing. Kurt then wrapped his lips around Blaine's hard cock and began bobbing up and down. Just as Blaine felt himself coming…<em>

Blaine woke with a start, covered in sweat. He looked around, trying to recognized his surroundings. Once he saw a sleeping Kurt stir next to him, he remembered. He was in New Orleans with his family and the most beautiful boy he had ever met. He quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The imaged from his dream replayed in his head. Did this mean he wanted to try bottoming? He and Kurt have only been intimate for a month. It was all still very new. Kurt always bottomed without a complaint. But Blaine couldn't get over the thought of Kurt behind him, gripping his hips, entering him. His train of though was making his morning wood painfully hard. With a few splashes of cold water on his face, Blaine went back into the room he shares with Kurt.

"Where did you go?" Kurt was sleepily rubbing his eyes and moving to sit up. Blaine crawled back into the bed, leaning over to leave a trail of kisses over Kurt's face.

"Just needed to wake myself up with cold water."

Kurt pulled Blaine flush against him. "Hmm, a part of you feels pretty awake to me!" Kurt flipped them over so that he was on top. Their lips met in a fevered kiss and Kurt rolled his hips down against Blaine's. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth. "You know, you talk in your sleep sometimes. And last night was a whole lot of moaning… Just saying."

Blaine blushed. "You heard me moaning in my sleep? Did you hear anything else?" Blaine hoped he didn't vocalize the specifics of his dream.

Kurt just laughed, wrapped Blaine's leg around him, and grinded against his ass. "No, nothing too interesting." Kurt was teasing him. They continued to kiss passionately. Kurt kept rubbing his erection against Blaine ass, he lowered one hand down to start palming Blaine through his PJ pants. The only sounds either of them emitted were heavy breaths and muffled moans, only quieted by each other's mouths. Kurt felt himself nearing the edge. He quickened his pace and they both came hard together. Kurt rolled off Blaine. "I think next time I hump your ass, we should be naked." Kurt gave Blaine a quick nod before shakily walking over to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything else?" Blaine yelled after him. The only response he relieved was an almost maniacal laugh from Kurt.

After they both showered and dressed, they sat in the small kitchen eating cereal. Out of nowhere, Anna ran up and attacked Kurt in a big hug. "Kurtsie! We're sightseeing today!" She pulled herself up on to his lap. She went on about all the souvenirs she wanted to buy and pictures they needed to take. Blaine just laughed and shook his head. Once everyone was dressed and fed, they headed out.

Around two, they stopped for lunch at a small bistro and argued over what to do for the evening.. Katie and Anna wanted to keep sightseeing, maybe go to the beach. Blaine wanted to see the Louisiana Superdome, where the Saints play. Kurt wanted to go shopping and visit Bourbon Street. In the end, Katie and Anna went to the beach with Nana while Kurt and Blaine headed to Bourbon Street.

"You know there is a very prominent gay community here." Blaine said with a suggestive tone. "I'll be able to hold your hand and kiss you as much as I want."

"Ah, you assume some hot southern boy won't come and steal me away first. I don't know if you noticed, dear, but I'm fine as hell!" Kurt joked.

"Hot and modest!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"Aww, you two are so cute." Kurt and Blaine both jumped at the sudden interruption. They looked over to see a tall and broad woman watching then. Kurt knew that she had to be a Drag Queen. No woman would even attempt those heels or that extreme make-up. "Sorry dearies, I didn't mean to scare you. I just can't help but admire young love. My name is Claire D'Loon. Well it's actually Charles, but today I'm Claire!" Definitely a Drag Queen.

"Uhm, I'm Kurt and this is Blaine. Nice to meet you, sir…uh, ma'am." Kurt had never seen anyone in drag before. He had no idea how to react. "I'm sorry. We're from Ohio. Not used to being around Drag Queens."

"Ohio? I'm from Minnesota! I hated that small town life. I went to college here 10 years ago, came out of the closest, started drag, and here I am! Happier than ever. I understand, but once you boys get out there in the world, you'll realize that gay is everywhere. Yes, there will always be haters and bigots, but there are twice as many accepting people. Still in high school?" The boys nodded. "Wait till college. No matter where you end up going, there will always be someone whose gay, lesbian, bi, trans, or just a supporter. You need to find that person and be there for them as they are for you. Just keep your heads up and look forward."

With that, Claire D'Loon handed them a flyer for one of the gay clubs on the block. Kurt looked at it carefully. "We're not 21."

"Honeys, it only becomes a bar and club after 10. From noon to 9, it's a lounge or hang out spot. A lot of the gay youth go there to meet friends, do homework, or just to escape from the cruelty of some of the world. I think you boys will love being around kids like you." Claire gave a small wave and a twirl before continuing down the road.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Wanna go?" Blaine gave an indifferent shrug. They headed down the street towards the address on the flyer. They reached a sign that said '_Bourbon Street GLTBA Youth Center'_ and they slowly entered the building. It was very much like a house. From the front foyer, they could see rooms leading to a small kitchen, a dining area, a large common room and a staircase. The common area had many plush chairs and couches, tables, public computers, and a TV. They walked quietly past the distracted teens in the room. Blaine led Kurt upstairs. There they saw many closed, and locked, doors. There were two big bathrooms, and an office. "Let's go back down and socialize." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him back down the stairs and into the common area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SNEEK PEEK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**~Jealous Blaine**

**~Smut (of course)**

**~Top!Kurt**

**(if you No Gusta... sucks to be you for next chapter, but read it anyways and skim over the part you don't like. or read it all. You might change your mind.)  
><strong>


	3. Crazy In Love

**AN: So now we have the angst... this chapter took a very different direction then i originally intended, but the story is basically telling its self at this point**

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged them over to a table where two girls and a very handsome boy were seated. Blaine couldn't help but notice how handsome the boy really was. He had movie star good looks. Medium brown hair, slightly sun kissed skin, good build. As they got closer, Blaine notices his strong jaw and striking green eyes. His striking green eyes that were on Kurt, all over Kurt, his Kurt. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to his body.<p>

"Hi! I'm Kurt and this is Blaine. It's our first time here. We just found out about this place." Kurt was beaming. He was so happy to finally be in a place where, not only could he and Blaine be as open as they wanted, but a city his always wanted to visit.

"I'm Kevin. This is my friend Becky and her girlfriend Ursula. Nice to meet you Kurt." Kevin lingered a little too long on handshake with Kurt. Blaine cleared his throat and glared at him. "And you too, Blake."

"It's Blaine."

"Yea, sure, something like that." Kevin kept his eyes on Kurt. "So how do you two know each other?"

"Well, he was having bullying problems at his school. When his glee club sent him to my school to spy on ours, we met and became fast friends. Kurt transferred to my school and then one day, we fell in love" Blaine answered before Kurt could, placing some emphasis on how they were in love. "He's the best boyfriend I could ever hope for." Blaine's voice softened as he looked in Kurt's eyes. Kurt leaned in and placed a peck on his lips.

Kevin gave a slight glare at Blaine, who responded by pulling Kurt even closer to his side and reaching his hand up to stroke the side of Kurt's neck. "Come on babe, let's go meet everyone else." Blaine steered them away and placed his hand on Kurt's ass as they walked away.

Kurt found Blaine's touchy feely behavior was strange. Was it because they didn't have to hide their affections like they did in Ohio? Or was it because of the way Kevin looked at him? Kurt did in fact notice how Kevin practically undressed him with his eyes. It was flattering that someone as good looking as Kevin looked at him like that, knowing full well that he was with someone. Was that it? Was Blaine… jealous? The idea made Kurt let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny, babe?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at his chuckling boyfriend.

"Nothing. Just that you're so jealous right now!" Kurt playfully poked his side.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! It's cute." They made their way around the room meeting a few of the other teens.

No matter where they went in the room, Kevin's eyes never left Kurt. Kurt had to be the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. It didn't hurt that he was wearing a pair of the tightest jeans he'd ever seen on anyone. Unfortunately, there was that Blaine kid. Kevin wasn't surprised someone like Kurt was taken, but by some tiny, stuck up, jerk? Not ok. Kevin watched as Blaine kept his hands all over Kurt. But who says he can't have a little fun. "Hey Kurt, Brant, come sit with us."

"Ok, who's Brant? Oh, you mean Blaine." Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine's face turn bright red. The sat at the table as Kevin dealt out some cards in front of them.

"Ok, the name of the game is Honesty. You play it like poker. Best hand gets to ask the worst hand any question. They have to answer honestly or take a dare. Everyone knows the rules to poker, right?" Everyone nodded their heads. After the first round, Ursula won and asked Blaine, the loser, if he ever was naked in public.

"Yea. I went to an all-boys school. My friends hid my clothes while I was showering after gym class. I had to run all the way to my car in just a towel. When I was almost there, someone grabbed the towel." Blaine turned a light shade of pink as everyone else tried to keep from laughing.

"Too bad I wasn't there when this happened!" Kurt joked. "Granted you have a fabulous body, babe, so it would have caused self-control problems."

Kevin sneered at the comment. His mood however changed when he won the next hand and Kurt lost. "So Kurt. Is there anything about Blaine that you don't like?"

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't about to air any of his worries to three complete strangers. "Well, for one he's just too perfect! And I guess he could add a little more color variation to his wardrobe." Kurt playfully picked at Blaine's plain grey t-shirt.

"Wow that was slightly boring." Kevin said in a monotone fashion. Blaine won the next hand and ended up daring Becky to kiss Kevin. After playing for a few more hands, Blaine did a good job hiding his jealousy with Kevin and Kurt did a good job of hiding everything. The last hand they played had Kurt losing and Kevin wining. "Ah, we meet again, Kurt! Let's see. Have you ever fantasized about being with someone else?"

"Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, that cute guy from on Saturday Night Live with the curly hair, and Justin Timberlake." Kurt said, not thinking twice.

"No. I don't mean celebrities. Everyone has celeb crushes. What about like people in your real life?"

"Oh." Kurt hesitated, "I'll take the dare then."

Bingo. Kevin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ok then. Go upstairs with me and get naked."

"WHAT? Absolutely not!" Kurt was starting to get fed up with Kevin. At first the attention was nice and it was funny to see Blaine get all jealous, but that was crossing a line. "First of all, I have a boyfriend who I'm madly in love with and second of all, you're a sleazy perv who hits on complete strangers! I'd rather make out with a cactus then have you touch me! So go to hell, Kevin." Kurt through his cards down, grabbed Blaine's hand, and headed for the door. "We're out of here!"

They made it almost back to the townhouse before either of them spoke. Blaine had to break the silence. "Why did you ask for the dare?"

Kurt was stunned. "Why does it matter?" He said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Kurt, have you ever fantasized about anyone other than me? You can tell me. We tell each other everything."

"No we don't. Or at least you don't."

"Kurt, what do you m-"

"You lied to me about your virginity. And beyond that, you never voice anything, in fact you just let it build up inside of you until i hear you talk about it in your sleep. Why should I have to tell you about anything, when you can't even tell me how you're feeling or what you want?"

"Kurt, you're deflecting. I asked if you ever fantasized about someone else." Blaine tried to keep his anger under the surface. Kurt was right about him not sharing every emotion, but that's how he is. He doesn't like to create drama, so he keeps his concerns to himself. The last thing he wanted was an argument. They don't fight. They decided that a long time ago, they would talk everything out. But now, it seems, neither of them was doing too well at that.

"Yes, I have. When you were being distant with me after Dalton Prom, I felt like you were going to break up with me. I didn't know how I would deal with that, so I tried to picture myself with someone else. Unfortunately, I only know of one other gay guy…." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine couldn't believe it. "Him? Of all people to think of. I can't believe this. You couldn't have just fucking made someone up? What the actual fuck?"

"it didn't start off as sexual. It was just like holding hands and stuff. But when I went to sleep, my imagination went a little rogue. Look, it's not like I ever would. I'm a teenager, Blaine, what do you expect?"

"Not to have sex dreams about Karofsky, for damn sure. Anything else you were avoiding sharing with me during that game?" Kurt looked away feeling guilty.

"You're uptight. That's what annoys me about you. Sure you can be all lovey and sweet when we're alone, but you never express anything. And you're a bit of a prude. This morning was the most action we've had in over a week. Forgive me for wanting some physicality and affection from my boyfriend. Even just now, you were only all over me because of that asshole, Kevin. You're so stuck in this 'Private School Snobby Gentleman' shit, that you seem to have forgotten how to take the stick out your ass!"

"Wow Kurt, tell me how you really feel." Blaine said sarcastically. "You know, you can really be a bitch sometimes."

That did it, the dam broke and Kurt was crying. "I never should have come on this stupid trip. We're fighting. We don't fight, Blaine. But here we are. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. I don't want to be in your bed and I surely don't want you to touch me."

"Kurt, come on." Blaine's voice dropped almost to a whisper. "Please. I'm sorry."

"Too bad. I guess I'm just too much of a bitch to care." Kurt stomped off into the bathroom. Once the door closed, he fell to the ground sobbing. How did this happen? They were having such a great afternoon and now they just had the biggest fight of their relationship.

Blaine went into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He felt sick to his stomach. Kurt had never yelled at him like that. He had never yelled at anyone like that. He took a deep breath and the tears began to fall. He cried himself into an uneasy sleep, the fight replaying on loop in his dreams.

An hour later, the girls came back. They saw Kurt lying alone on the couch, fully dressed, and his face was tear-stained. Katie guided Anna away from him and into their room. When she went to brush her teeth in the bathroom later that night, she could hear Blaine crying deeply in the other room. Katie has only seen her brother cry four times; when Anna was born, when she was in the hospital, when his father beat him up over Kurt, and when their mother died. She tiptoed to his door and knocked softly. "Blaine, it's me. Do you want to talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry sorry sorry! I love you all i do. Next chapter will make you hate me less... i hope<br>**


	4. And All That Jazz

**AN: I own nothing glee related. (but seriously Ryan Murphy, if you ever wanna give it up...i'm here)**

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't about to tell his 14 year old sister about Kurt's sex dreams with other men, but he did tell her that they had a major argument. "Kurt will probably leave me once we get back to Ohio."<p>

Katie rolled her eyes and yanked Blaine out of the bed in a surprising feat of strength. She dragged him into the common room where Kurt was asleep. Katie went over to the sleeping boy and wacked him hard on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell Katie?" Kurt jumped awake, rubbing his head where she hit him. "what the hell is that for?"

"I told you that if you hurt my brother, I'd hurt you. And he is obviously hurting."

"Well it's not like he's perfectly innocent in this."

"I know." She then turned to Blaine and wacked him in the stomach.

"Hey. What was that for?" Blaine held himself where he was just hit.

"For being an idiot!" Katie motioned for them to sit together on the couch. The boys sat as far apart as possible. "Look, I don't know what your argument was about, but I can be sure of two things. One, Blaine started it." Blaine looked offended and Kurt held in a laugh. "And two, it's over something petty that you both blew way out of proportion. So how about you both get over yourselves and just make up. Seriously you two are the most sickeningly lovey dovey couple in the world. I get cavities every time I'm near you guys. So you two better apologize right now, or I'm getting Anna out here." Kurt and Blaine exchanged a worried look. Even though she was only 7, Anna could be really frightening when she was mad. "I'm waiting!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. And what I said… it was just unacceptable." Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"No, I was just so mad at what that perv said that I took it out on you and overacted." Kurt moved closer to Blaine.

"I promise to be a lot more open about things with you. And to relax a little." Blaine closed the rest of the gap.

"I promise to tell you if I'm feeling underappreciated." Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands. Their lips met. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Ahem." They jumped apart at the sound of Katie's voice. "Get a room you two. Seriously, I don't need to see my brother get laid!"

They boys let out a laugh. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and hurried him towards their room. "Thanks Katie Bear." He yelled over his shoulder. Katie just shook her headed and walked the opposite direction to her room.

Once in their room, Blaine pinned Kurt against the door. He crashed their lips together, trying to exhibit every ounce of love he had in that kiss. He was going to do his best to never make Kurt feel underappreciated again. Blaine aligned his hips against Kurt's. Kurt let out a shaky moan from the contact. Kurt pushed Blaine backwards until they reached the bed. He pushed Blaine down on the mattress before climbing on top of him.

"I'm gonna make you let loose if it's the last thing I do." Kurt growled while nipping at Blaine's neck. "Get ready to scream my name, Anderson." He pulled back to remove both of their shirts. Kurt lowered himself to Blaine's chest. He pulled one of Blaine's nipples between his lips. Covering his teeth with his lips he bit down on the sensitive flesh. Blaine let out a guttural moan and Kurt made his way over to the other nipple.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine began to roll his hips looking for any friction possible.

Kurt gave a small chuckle against Blaine's chest and placed his hands on his hips, holding him still. "Patience, baby." Kurt licked the trail down Blaine's stomach and along Blaine's waistband. Then he pulled away. Without breaking eye contact, Kurt removed his pants and boxer briefs. He then walked over to his luggage and pulled out a small bottle and a condom. "Pants. Lose 'em."

Kurt's voice was low, demanding, dominant. Blaine felt his whole body vibrate. His hand shook as he removed the remainder of his clothes. He couldn't explain it, but the thought that maybe Kurt was going be the dominant one tonight… he couldn't comprehend the feelings he was having. Blaine laid back on the bed with waiting eyes. The possessive look in Kurt's eye made him harder as every second went by.

"So I've been thinking about what I heard you say in your sleep last night. And I realized I've been extremely selfish." Kurt pushed Blaine's legs apart and crawled in between them. He opened the lube and covered his fingers liberally. He lightly traced his fingers down Blaine's erection and balls. "I just feel plain awful about it." His fingers made it to Blaine's entrance and Kurt began to tease. Blaine let out small whimpers. "It's about time for me to make up for lost time." Kurt slipped a finger past the ring of muscle, only stopping to allow Blaine to adjust to the intrusion.

"Holy fuck! Don't stop!" Blaine rolled his hips trying to take Kurt's finger deeper. Kurt added a second finger and then a third. Blaine threw his head back into the mattress, letting out a silent scream. He bit down on his lip trying to stifle the manic moans he could feel building behind his lips. Kurt bent his fingers slightly and brushed against Blaine's prostate. "HOLY SHIT! MOTHER FU- KURT! Kurt, fuck me now!"

"oh, uhm, right." Kurt was suddenly nervous. He took a deep breath to regain his confidence. Blaine reached for the condom, opened it and rolled it on to Kurt. Kurt removed his fingers from Blaine and applied the lube to himself. With a firm grip on Blaine's hip, Kurt slowly guided his cock into Blaine. "Just tell me if you want me stop." He said with a grunt. He never expected Blaine to feel so tight, so hot, so good. With great effort, he controlled himself long enough to get all the way inside of Blaine.

After a moment, Blaine's hips twitched. "Baby, move now!" Kurt began to roll his hips slowly. He pulled back, until he was almost out, and then pressed back in. Blaine thrust to meet his movements. They built a steady rhythm. The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of heavy breathing and the connection of their skin, interrupted by the occasional grunt. "Kurt," Blaine said, his voice breathy, "Kiss me."

Kurt leaned down and their lips met. The shift caused the perfect angle. Kurt hit Blaine's prostate on every thrust. Blaine moaned loudly in Kurt's mouth. Their kiss became sloppy, mostly tongue and teeth. Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's back and wrapped his legs around him. Blaine made begging sounds. He wasn't sure what he was begging for. Faster? Deeper? Harder? He just knew he needed more. Kurt made more deliberate thrusts, increasing the pace. He then reached into the space between them and wrapped his hand around Blaine's dick. He tried his best to mirror the rhythm of his hips.

"Kurt! Yes, so close!" Blaine threw his head back, not sure whether to thrust up into Kurt's hand or grind down onto his cock.

Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's ear and said, with a grainy voice, "Come for me, baby." He then bit down and sucked on the skin just behind the lobe. Blaine let out one last deep moan and he came, hard, on his stomach, his chest, and Kurt's hand. The power of his orgasm created the most amazing pressure around Kurt's dick. Kurt thrust into Blaine a couple more times before his own orgasm took over his whole body. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, who traced lazy patterns on his back.

After a moment, Kurt pulled out of Blaine. Blaine winced at the motion. Kurt then removed the condom, throwing it into the trash next to the bed. He rolled onto his back, and pulled Blaine into his arms. "I love you." He ran his fingers through Blaine's messy curls. The lay there for a moment before they both felt the energy to take a shower. They decided on separate showers, knowing they wouldn't be able to show self-control if they took one together. When Kurt reentered the room after his shower, he saw that Blaine had already fallen asleep. He took a good look at his boyfriend. He looked so peaceful with his hair still damp from his shower and skin glowing in a post-sex bliss. He was wearing a worn old Dalton t-shirt and flannel PJ bottoms. Kurt slipped on own PJs and climbed in next to Blaine and cuddled up against him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, the boys were on the couch watching TV and eating their omelets. Katie walked in and sat on the recliner. "Have I ever mentioned how amazing an invention that iPods are? And that I'm happy that both Anna and I sleep with headphones in? Cause for some reason, I feel like without them, we would have been greeted with some unpleasant noises from my big brother and his boyfriend." She said with a raised eyebrow. A pink-faced Kurt glanced at Blaine, who was blushing brightly against his tanned skin.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Katie. Nothing happened last night. But if something did, I sure as hell hope it happens again and again and agai-" Blaine didn't finish his sentence before Kurt hit him with the pillow. He blushed even more when he saw Katie's amused and disturbed expression.

"Well I'm glad you guys made up," She said as she walked back to the kitchen, "Even if it did cause me years of psychological problems!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ta-da! you have all witness my first attempt at writing top!Kurt... gusta? I'm thinking 2 more chapters of this. I really wanna get started on the "I Like You" Sequel. (which is still unnamed! suggestions?)<strong>


	5. Heart and Soul

**AN: ok, it would be really annoying if i did their whole trip (or it would be for me cause i'd butcher the New Orleans tourism aspect greatly). So i skipped ahead a bit. enjoy a Klaine Date!**

* * *

><p>The remainder of their trip went by quickly. They visited tourist attractions, ate in amazing restaurants, and went to the beach. Kurt spent the day on the shore, completely covered up, but he enjoyed watching Blaine in his swim trunks running around and swimming. They didn't really get a chance to be alone again after they made up. On their last full day in New Orleans, Kurt convinced Nana and the girls to make their own plans because he had a surprise for Blaine. They agreed, Katie even winked at him as they left.<p>

While Blaine continued to shower away the salt water of the Gulf, Kurt busied himself in the small kitchen. He heard the water shut off and footsteps move into the bedroom. He quickly set the table and lit a pair of candles. He peeked into the bathroom at his appearance, playing a bit with his hair to perfect his look.

Blaine walked out of the bedroom in a fresh pair of jeans and a button down dress shirt. He didn't know what Kurt's surprise date was, but he was really excited. They hadn't been on an actual date in a while. He entered the kitchen/dining area and was immediately greeted with a most fantastic scent. Lasagna. He looked around. The lights were dimmed and a couple candles were lit on the table. He also noticed the single rose in a vase in the center of the set up. He lifted his eyes and saw Kurt. He looked amazing. Kurt wore a pair of skinny grey jeans, a black fitted medium sleeved shirt, a grey vest, and thin white scarf wrapped loosely around his collar.

"Blaine? Are you drooling for the food or me?" Kurt joked with a raised eyebrow. He noticed how Blaine had left his curls to air dry, just how he likes them. When Blaine still hadn't moved, Kurt went over to him and wrapped his fingers gently over his wrists. "Come, sit, stay a while." He led Blaine to one of the chairs and sat him down. Before pulling away to place the food, Kurt leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

Blaine was shell shocked to say the least. This was the most beautiful, romantic thing that anyone has ever done for him. The food looked amazing, the set-up looked amazing, and Kurt looked…. and well Kurt looked hot as hell! It took every fiber of Blaine's being not to ravish his boyfriend right then and there. No, he really wanted to enjoy this beautiful evening. It all seemed surreal, like out of a movie. Kurt placed the lasagna, French bread, and salad on the table and sat across from Blaine. He looked beautiful in the candle light. The fiery glow danced across his pale white skin. His eyes twinkled, a shimmery silver and blue. Kurt's eyes always amazed Blaine, since the day they met. They ranged from silver to deep blue to a blue/green mix. They were his favorite part of Kurt's face. He could look into Kurt's eyes for hours and never get bored.

Kurt couldn't help but glance at Blaine over the candle light. It gave his features a smoky and mysterious effect. It made Blaine's eyes glow a rich gold. Blaine's eyes held a very special place in his heart. They were hazel, and were always bright and beautiful. When their eyes met, Kurt's heart would skip a beat. No matter how long they will be together, Kurt knew that Blaine's eyes will always have that effect. He noticed the smile forming on Blaine's face. His smile. Only Kurt saw him smile like that, it was made especially for him and no one else.

"I love you." Blaine finally said.

"I love you too, Blainey Bear." For the first time, Kurt didn't use the nickname as a way to tease, he meant it as a term of endearment.

Blaine gave a small sigh and looked down at the table. "Oh. Right. There's food here!" He laughed lightly as he filled his plate. Kurt smiled and giggled at his boyfriend's dorkiness and filled his plate as well. They ate in a comfortable silence, glancing every now and then across the table, blushing when their eyes met.

"Don't eat too much, I made dessert too."

"Babe, I'm a teenage boy, there's no such thing as too much food!" Blaine said with a wink. Kurt had no idea how Blaine managed to stay so small. Yes he was energetic, but there was no way his metabolism was that fast. Although most of the food Blaine ate was healthy, he just ate huge portions. Kurt stood and removed a small tray from the refrigerator. He uncovered the trey and revealed several chocolate covered strawberries. "Sexy." Blaine said quietly. Kurt wasn't sure if he was joking or serious.

Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap and picked up one of the strawberries. He held it out to Kurt's lips. He watched intently as Kurt's lips wrapped around the fruit and made a slow sucking motion as he bit down. Some of the juice dripped down the corner of his lips. Kurt darted his tongue out to catch it and to lick the chocolate off his lips. He then let out a soft moan of satisfaction. "Yummy." He said, not realizing how sexy he really looked.

Kurt reached down and grabbed a strawberry. He held it out to Blaine, whose lips were slightly parted. Kurt traced the berry along Blaine's lips before allowing him to take it into his mouth. Blaine let out soft moan as he bit into the strawberry. Kurt watched as he chewed and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. Before Blaine had a chance to remove the chocolate from his lips, Kurt bent down and guided his tongue over them. Their lips met and they kissed feverishly. Kurt shifted on Blaine's lap so that he was straddling him. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's ass and squeezed, causing Kurt to grind his hips down against Blaine. "Do you have any idea how hot you look tonight?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck. "And then watching you eat that strawberry. God! It's a miracle I didn't come in my pants right then."

Kurt groaned in pleasure as Blaine licked and sucked along his neck, and he continued to grind his hips against Blaine's. The friction was perfect. "You're not so bad yourself, Anderson; I've been half hard since you walked in the room. And then that moan you gave… ugh, I've never been so turned on watching someone eat!"

Kurt increased his pressure and pace of his hips. Blaine adjusted his position slightly and began thrusting up to meet Kurt's movements. The only sounds In the room were heavy moans and the sound of their sloppy kisses. Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, pulling gently. "Fuck, Kurt! Don't stop." Kurt moved down to Blaine's neck. He licked a line along his jaw to the area right below and behind his ear, bucking and biting gently at the flesh. Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's hips, his fingers gripping roughly at the denim covering them. Kurt gave a few more determined thrusts and they both toppled over the edge.

They sat for a moment, catching their breath. Suddenly Kurt started laughing. "What is so funny, Hummel?" Blaine said, confused.

"Nothing, it's just I thought that since we started having actual sex, I was done coming in my pants. Ugh, I need a shower." Kurt kept laughing as he stood. He blew out the candles and started towards the bathroom. He turned his head to call over his shoulder, "You coming, Anderson?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i legit typed this up in a little over an hour. i just got struck with the story and boom, this happened. ok one more chapter of this left. Then on to the "I Like You" sequel. Which has a name now! Drumroll please... The sequel will be called... "I Will Always Love You"<strong>

**aww it's sweet and fluffy!**

**ok bye...  
><strong>


	6. Home Again, Home Again

**AN: I do not own Glee, its characters, or the concept of sex. I just put them together in fun and interesting ways**

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged Blaine into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Blaine found himself pressed against it. Kurt explored his jaw and neck with his lips and tongue. "I want you naked, now." He growled against Blaine's skin.<p>

Blaine moaned when he heard Kurt growl. How could he deny him when he asked so nicely? Blaine stumbled as he tore of his clothes. Once naked, Kurt slowly removed his own clothes. Kurt started the water and entered the shower. He reached a single arm out and curled his finger at Blaine, beckoning him to follow.

The shower started tame. They washed each other's hair, Blaine formed funny hair styles on Kurt with shampoo. As Kurt massaged conditioner into Blaine's curls, he spoke. "Hey Blaine, remember the first time we showered together?"

How could he forget? A simple romantic getaway with his boyfriend that resulted in Kurt finding his porn on his computer, then being asked to be watched while he jerk himself off, and then that turning into the best frottage he had ever experienced. Then Kurt pulled him in to the bathroom. It was the first time he fell in love with Kurt's ass, the first time he really got to explore it with his hands, his lips, his tongue… Oh! "Kurt? Are you asking for something to be repeated?"

Kurt blushed. "Maybe. I don't know why, but I really like it."

Blaine turned to face Kurt. He wrapped his arms around him and grabbed his ass, squeezing the cheeks. Kurt let out a high pitched whimper. Blaine leaned to Kurt's ear and whispered, his voice husky, "turn around."

Kurt complied. He braced himself on the shower wall. Blaine used his foot to nudge his legs further apart. Blaine then began a trail of open mouthed kisses down Kurt's back. He felt his boyfriend shiver at the attention. Once on his knees, Blaine brought his focus to Kurt's ass. It was perfection. He trailed his hands along the creamy flesh, dragging his nails against it ever now and then, leaving small pink marks. He heard a small moan from Kurt. He leaned forward and placed small kisses on each of the cheeks and then retraced them with his tongue. Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt whimpered. Blaine loved it when Kurt begged. He spread Kurt's cheeks apart and gave a small lick along his entrance. "Oh my god! More." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. He traced Kurt's hole a few times before pressing in past the tight muscle. Kurt's legs started shaking. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hips to hold him up. After a few more thrusts of his tongue, Kurt let out a loud string of curses and unintelligible noises and he tensed around Blaine's tongue. Blaine felt Kurt reach back and grab his hair. Kurt pulled his head back and turned around to face the kneeling boy. Without a word spoken, stood a looked in Kurt's eyes.

"God, I love you!" Blaine said in almost a groan.

Kurt reached down and began to stroke Blaine to orgasm. He attached his lips to Blaine's neck, muttering "I love you" over and over again against the skin.

They finally cleaned off and retreated to their room. Once cozy in their PJs, they climbed into bed. Blaine curled around Kurt. As he drifted to sleep he whispered, "Kurt I really love you, I love you so much. I never knew I could be this happy with anyone. After everything that happened this year and in my life in general, I don't think I would have survived it without you. I know we're really young, but I know that I am going to marry you one day. I can just tell. I'd love to see Katie fight with you over planning the ceremony and Anna begging to sing at it. I can see having Wes and David there as my Best Men and Mercedes and Finn as your Maid of Honor and Best Man. I can see Burt and Carole siting up front. I can see my Nana next to them making inappropriate comments about the wedding night. I can see it all. I can see us living in New York, you on Broadway and me teaching music at a local elementary school. I can see us having a family. I can see us growing old together. I just love you! I really fucking do!" When he received no response, he assumed Kurt fell asleep and he did as well.

But Kurt wasn't asleep. He heard every word and was rendered speechless. He knew Blaine loved him but he had no idea he pictured their life together like that. As Blaine was speaking, Kurt saw it all too, and it was everything he has always wanted. He loves Blaine with all his heart and he always will. And with that, he fell asleep.

Anna was the first one in the townhouse. She got in to the kitchen/dining area and saw the abandoned dinner. "What the hell is this shit?"

"ANNA! LANGUAGE!" Katie stood there, starring at her sister in awe. Where did the 7 year old get a mouth like that?

"Sorry." Anna walked towards their room sheepishly.

"Something tells me we should avoid the boys' room like the plague." Katie joked to her Nana. "Or at least I will. Good night."

"Good night, Katie." Nana started to clean up the kitchen. "We're leaving at 10 for the airport, ok?"

Katie gave a quick nod and went off to bed. Nana finished cleaning and the dishes. She looked around the townhouse, making sure they aren't leaving anything behind. When she gets to the bathroom, she notices that the boys left their door slightly open. Going against her better judgment, she looks in on the two boys. What she saw was her grandson wrapped in Kurt's arms and smiling. They looked so peaceful. For the first time in years, Nana felt good about Blaine. He had seen so many dark times and so little happiness. But since meeting Kurt, Blaine has been noticeably happier. Even with his father being jailed for Domestic Abuse and Negligent Manslaughter, his mother dying, switching schools, taking care of Anna and Katie; Blaine never let any of it interfere with his school work or his relationship. Blaine was in love, she could tell. And not that flaky high-school love, what he and Kurt had was real, realer than any love she had seen in her many years on this earth. And honestly, that was all she really wanted for him, to be happy.

The next morning was a rush to get everything packed up and to get to the airport. Kurt thought back on their time in New Orleans. He would always look back on this trip as the point where he knew that he would one day marry Blaine Anderson. He just hoped that, with them both attending McKinley in the fall, nothing would derail those plans.

Time to leave the Big Easy and go back to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww its over? yea. It's time for these boys to go back to school. So stay tuned for "I Will Always Love You" the sequel to "I Like You" (if you haven't read it yet, you really should. it will make the sequel make more sense!)<strong>

**See you there loveys!**


End file.
